


Hello, Offcier

by Armgisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armgisa/pseuds/Armgisa
Summary: one shot of Eren being a lousy driver, Levi pulling him over and Eren paying the price.warning: smut up in the hizzhousei don't own these characters





	Hello, Offcier

Eren hit his steering wheel in frustration as he pulled his car over on the side of the road, a police car following. 

"Fucking Jean." If it wasn't for that horsed face fuck making him race he wouldnt be being pulled over while that fucker gets away scotch free. A frustrated sigh left the brunettes lips as he grabbed the things he needed. He knew he wasnt getting out of this ticket like the last two times. A blonde burly man pulled him over for a missing headlight and a warning then an eccentric brunette let him go because "trying to grab a French fry before it fell on the ground" was too funny of a reason for a ticket. Carla is going to be so pissed.

A tap at the window made the brunette jump and shamefully rolled it down, giving the brightest smile he could muster to the being behind the extremely bright light. 

"Hello, officer. Nice night we're having." 

"Do you know how fast you were going, brat." He winced at the annoyance in his tone but straightened at how smooth and alluring it was. 

"Too fast?" Eren offered. 

"Tch." He put the flashlight down enough so Eren could see him. He was a lot shorter than expected but he was hot! His black hair was parted down the middle, an undercut shown under it. His skin was pale and his features were sharp, including his grey piercing eyes. 

"License and Registration." He gave him the things he wanted and he walked back to his car. Eren sat there and tried calming his reckless nerves before he came back, which he did. He bent down slightly and gave him back the papers and rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"It seems my stupid colleagues have let you off the hook both times. Fucking Glasses." He mumbled the last part and Eren made a quick, probably stupid decision. He shot him a smile, leaning against the window to look up at him. 

"There isnt anything I could do to maybe, get out of this one too is there, officer?" The corner of his lips twitched upward as one eyebrow was raised. 

"Excuse me, brat. Are you trying to seduce and bribe an officer of the law?" He almost dropped it all, fully accepting the ticket and getting his ear chewed off by every member of his family until he saw the glint of amusement behind the grey eyes. 

"What if I am?" The brunette asked teasingly. He let a smirk fall on his face and he bent down closer to him. 

"You'd be breaking the law, brat." Eren sent him his own smirk and he backed up, looking at me. "Out  of the car brat." Groaning he did what the officer said. Stepping out of the car he had to hold back a laugh at the raven's annoyed look as he looked up at him. He didn't look like someone who would appreciate a joke about his height. 

"Hands on you head." Eren did as he said, figuring that flirting didn't work, neither would resistance. He started patting the taller's sides, hips and the each leg. Eren silently thanked the heavens that there were no cars around when he got to his upper thighs. Eren swear he grazed over the crotch for a beat too long but he tried to get the lude thought out of his head and take the blush off his face before he stood up and saw. It was useless though because the shit eating smirk he had on his face brought them back. 

"Asshole." Eren grumbled and turned his face. Levi grabbed his chin and pulled him down. 

"Don't talk back to an officer." He purred into the brunettes ear and all he could do was bite his tongue and blush more. He just smirked and pushed Eren against his car. 

Levi was looking at the kid in better lighting and if he thought he was stupid attractive before, well he was wrong. The kid was almost too breathtaking to take up the offer he gave. 

"Now that I think about it, there is something you could do." Levi hummed and Erens ears got red. 

"What?" His voice went up an octave and he cleared his throat. Levi chuckled. 

"Look kid, I've had a rough day. I think you could fix that." Eren swallowed, staring at the cop infront of him. A playful smile creeped on his lips.

"What do I need to do to fix that, officer." Erens voice purred out and the raven almost smiled. He hadn't had this much fun in a while, let alone fucked in a while. Levi motioned to Erens car and eren quickly got in the back seat, Levi followed. It was a mess back here, not enough to detour Levi but enough to make him scowl. He grabbed the boy and slammed his lips against his, trying to block out some of the trash that littered the floor. Eren was startled by the sudden kiss but shrugged it off and kissed back. Levi pushed the younger down so he was leaning against the door, hovering over the brunette he started kissing and nipping his jaw. Small whimpers were his reward and Levi started undoing the brunettes jeans. Eren was working on take off the mans shirt, finding it increasingly difficult to unbutton all of them until Levi smirked and practically ripped off his shirt, leaving an already horny Eren even hornier. Levi was working on his own pants as Eren took off his and threw them somewhere, Levi doing the same. Levi rubbed the boys thighs, watching as the brunette begged with his body. He could see the painful tent in his boxers and would be stupid if he didn't notice his own, so he made quick work and tugged both down and grabbed Erens shaft. Eren squirmed under his cold touch but relief soon flooded his face when his hand started moving. Levi bent down and licked the brunette's dick before putting it in his mouth. His long fingers made his way to Erens moaning mouth and he happily took them, sucking and licking them until Levi pulled them out and found its way to Erens hole. He pushed one finger in and Eren whimpered, Levi distracted him by sucking on his rock hard cock. He pulled away with an audible 'pop' as he took the moaning boys mouth with his own, slowly adding the second finger and working it in. He bit the brunettes lip, making the boy moan and when he saw fit and his own throbbing erection was getting painful he pulled out his fingers and replaced it with the head of his cock. He looked down at the boy before putting it in, enjoying the view if the naked brat under him, looking up at him with begging green eyes. The raven smirked and pushed into the boy, not allowing him time to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in. He had to stifle a moan at how good the kid felt wrapped around his cock. Levi bent down and grabbed the boys head and kissed him hard, Eren happily kissed back and let Levi's tongue enter his mouth, exploring every inch as the boy continued to moan at being slammed into. Levi pushed in all the way, his face in the brats neck and he growled. Eren decided he loved hearing that next to his ear so he made himself tighten against the cock inside him, dragging his nails down the pale officers back. He was happy to here the growl again, now against his ear. Levi slammed into the brunette and grabbed his hips. Erens moans were getting more and more loud and heavy as he got closer the the edge. The noises the delicious brunette was making made Levi close to. 

"I- ah~. Im going to cum!" His voice was horse and soaked in absolute pleasure as his white seed shot out of his cock, coating the stomachs of both parties. Levi bit the brunettes neck and slammed into him a few more times before pulling out and cumming on the boys chest with a moan of his own. Levi sat back against the cool glass of the window to catch his breath. He looked at the brunette who was attempting to sit up but opted to lean his head on the window since the weight on his legs didn't budge. 

"Do you have something to clean this up with, brat." His green eyes opened and he looked at the raven before nodding and grabbing a random shirt off the back of his seat, tossing it to him. Levi tried not to think how dirty it was as he rubbed off the semen on his stomach and tossed it on the boy and proceeded to find his uniform. After they both got dressed and got out of the hot car Levi turned to the taller boy. 

"Don't let me catch you speeding again brat, next time you won't be so lucky." Eren only laughed and smiled that stupidly attractive smile of his before nodding. 

"Of course." They then parted way, Levi climbing into his patrol car and cursing at himself, the camera on his dash had been recording the whole thing. Whatever, that was a problem for Hange to fix. He pulled out and drove away, but not before taking another glance at the brunette who was still smiling like an idiot but in his car.


End file.
